Generation Break
"Generation Break" or "GB" for short (ジェネレーションブレイク Jenerēshon Bureiku) is a keyword introduced on G Trial Deck 1: Awakening Of The Interdimensional Dragon and G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, which works as a requirement to activate certain abilities based on the number of your face up G Units on (VC) and/or G Zone. It appears within a red/white hexagon followed by its respective number; / List of Cards Aqua Force Grade 1 *Whirlwind Brave Shooter ( ) Grade 3 *Battery Boom Dragon ( ) *Marine General of the Wave Sword Slash, Max ( ) *Transcendent of Storms, Savas ( ) Gear Chronicle Grade 0 *Gunner Gear Dracokid ( ) *Thrilled Worker ( ) Grade 1 *Apex Standing Gearwolf ( ) *Plus Wing Dragon ( ) *Steam Rider, Burnham ( ) *Steam Fighter, Mesuhede ( ) Grade 2 *Twin Maser Dragon ( ) *Steam Fighter, Amber ( ) *Glimmer Breath Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Divergence Dragon ( ) *Chrono Jet Dragon ( ) *Fatewheel Dragon ( ) *Steam Maiden, Elulu ( ) *Steam Knight, Ubaru Tutu ( ) Kagerō Grade 0 *Lizard Soldier, Beira ( ) *Wyvernkid Ragra ( ) Grade 1 *Dragon Knight, Monireh ( ) *Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu ( ) Grade 2 *Dragon Knight, Danners ( ) *Dragon Knight, Javad ( ) *Twilight Arrow Dragon ( ) Grade 3 *Dragonic Blademaster ( ) *Double Perish Dragon ( ) Neo Nectar Grade 0 *Spring Waiting Maiden, Oz ( ) *Maiden of Daybreak ( ) Grade 3 *Flower Maiden of Ranunculus, Ayesha ( ) *Maiden of Frilldrod ( ) Nova Grappler Grade 0 *Energy Girl ( ) *Extreme Battler, Runbhol ( ) Grade 1 *Aura Bowler ( ) *Final Wrench ( ) Grade 2 *Extreme Battler, Ganzock ( ) *Extreme Battler, Sazanda ( ) *White Hank ( ) Grade 3 *Super Extreme Battler, Mu Sashi ( ) *Extreme Leader, Raybird ( ) *Super Extreme Battler, Viktor ( ) *Muscle Shriek ( ) Oracle Think Tank Grade 0 *Nebula Witch, NoNo ( ) *Shrine Knight, Hahiki ( ) Grade 1 *Able Neil ( ) *Diviner, Kuebiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Morning Star ( ) Grade 2 *Diviner, Kuroikazuchi ( ) *Diviner, Shinatsuhiko ( ) *Tankman Mode Beam Cannon ( ) Grade 3 *Battle Sister, Mille Feuille ( ) *Supreme Sky Battle Deity, Susanoo ( ) Royal Paladin Grade 0 *Shining Knight, Millius ( ) *Encourage Angel ( ) Grade 1 *Archer of Aerial Tower ( ) *Milky Way Unicorn ( ) *Gigantech Shot-Putter ( ) Grade 2 *Knight of Fragment ( ) *Knight of Twin Sword ( ) *Knight of Vicissitude, Brede ( ) Grade 3 *Aura Shooter Dragon ( ) *Knight of Blue Heavens, Altomile ( ) *Knight of Great Spear ( ) *Knight of Militarism, Merianus ( ) *Knight of Sincerity ( ) Frequently Asked Questions #Question: Can I fulfil the condition for GB2 when I have 1 face up G Unit on my (VC), and 1 in my G Zone? Answer: Yes, you can. As there are 2 face-up G Units, the condition is satisfied. #Question: If after satisfying the condition for GB, the number of face-up cards in my G Zone is reduced, making the conditions of GB become unsatisfied, what happens? Answer: You cannot activate GB. When you activate GB, the total number of face-up G Units in your (VC) and G Zone must be equal to or more than the specified number. #Question: Do the units chosen for the cost of G Assist count towards the number of face up G Units? Answer: No, they do not. They are not counted for the satisfaction of the condition for GB. Category:Keyword Category:Card mechanics Category:Generation Break